What Went Wrong
by Night ngeL
Summary: There are two sides to everyone and those two sides are inside that person. But what happens if one of them is released into the real world. That's what happens to Mariah and she needs to get her back before she's the one who is trapped. Is NOT a songfic.
1. The Legend

Night Angel: I don't know what to say but review if you like it or if I left something out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Every person that exist has a animal that represents them and there is always two side of what that creature represents. One is the better side while the other one has bad thoughts and action. In other words, a good side and a bad side. Those two creature lay inside a person's mind asleep and makes what that person is. If is awake, one of the two sides can escape if the thing that the perosn loves is in contact. The one side shall escaped and will only remain on the Earth if they conquer what that person loves if desires. Then the person shall take the place of one of the other side and be stuck there. The only way to get them back if they want to stay is to get the animal that represents them and attack one of the sides. If fail to conquer the person's love, they'll be sent back and stay there until that's person's death.~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night Angel: Sorry if it's so short but that a legend that the elders told the younger ones in China. If something doesn't make sence, tell me and I'll change it. So R+R. 


	2. Black Mariah

Night Angel: Hey, I'm back. Anyways, enjoy the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One night, [how else am I suppose to start it off?] Mariah was sleeping.  
*****In Mariah's Dream*****  
Mariah's P.O.V  
  
I don't know where I was but everything was so dark. I ran around trying to find a exit but it was endless. All of a sudden, a voice called out to me. "Mariah, Mariah" the voice echoed. I ran where the voice sound like where it was [tell me if that doesn't make sence cause I can't tell] and two cat-like eyes appered. Then a black cat came out looking at me evilly. "Mariah, dear dear Mariah" it said while circling me. I was scared cause I could feel something uncomfortable about it. Then the cat stopped, looked at me and then jumped at me.  
*****In the real World*****  
Ray's P.O.V  
  
I don't know what was going on with Mariah. I was just packing before I left the Europian tournament and I heard Mariah tossing and turning. I went into her room to see what was wrong and for some reason, she grabbed on to my wrist. I could tell she was scared. Then, she squeezed hard and dug her nails in to my skin. I tried to get her off but her grip was tight. I looked at my arm and saw blood gushing out. I heard her say, "No, Ray......Ray, go away!!" What the heck was going on in her dream?  
*****Mariah's dream*****  
Mariah's P.O.V  
  
The cat jumped at me and was still on me. "Mariah, you seem scared. What the matter?" "It's you" I said. It was the darker side of me. "You know what I want. To be trapped in here and not able to do anything sucks like hell." she said still on me,"So I intend to get out of here, and you know how they get out." I stared into her eyes and quietly said no. I pulled my hand up and grabbed her wrist and squeezing it tight and digging my nails into her skin so she could feel the pain[sound familier?]. I could see blood coming out but it didn't look like she was in any pain."And just to let you know, he's in contact," she said. I was seriously getting annoyed by her. "No, Ray......Ray, go away!! [No I'm not trying to rhyme]" And that's when I woke up.  
*****Back to the Real World*****  
General P.O.V  
  
A black shadow swifted through the room and Ray noticed it. He turned around but saw nothing. Mariah woke up in a cold sweat and found herself gripping on to Ray. Embarressed, she let go. "Mariah, are you okay?"[I know that might not be Ray's personality but music is on while I'm typing this so it's hard to think]. "Yeah Ray," Mariah said. "Good, I have to get to the airport now." And he left. As the door close when Ray left, a shadow came on the walls and then into a human form. The human form surprised Mariah for it was herself but all the pink area was black. "Remember me?" it hissed at Mariah. Mariah was terrified. "No, it can be, how can it? You're in human form." It looked at her angry. She raised her hand up which turned to a panther's claw and slashed at Mariah's left cheek. Mariah's cheek, obviously, started to bleed rapidly and Mariah put her hand on the wound to stop bleeding but it didn't work. "What the elders told you is true but..." she stopped there and slap Mariah with a backhand slap. Mariah fell on the floor unconscious. "They left some things out. After all, they can't know everything. You agree with me, I know it." Black Mariah (that's what I'm calling her now) picked up Mariah and threw her into a closet where she locked it (if you can't figure it out, with a lock, dumbass!!). She walked out the door. Kevin heard crashing in Mariah's room and went to see what it was. He saw Mariah walk out. "Mariah?" "Get out of my way, midget!!" Black Mariah said as she pushed Kevin out of the way. He was pushed to the ground, feelings being hurt but wondered why she was black instead of pink.  
*****At The Airport*****  
The Bladebreakers were at the airport [duh!] and were just about to leave. They started to walk there but Ray heard a meow. He turned around and saw a small black cat. The black cat was Black Mariah but Ray didn't know that. He petted the cat but felt something uncomfortable about it. Kinda like something evil but not completely. "Ray, what's the hold up?" a familier voice called out to Ray. He turned around and saw that it was Tyson. "Fine, we'll leave you." Kai said. Ray nodded (I mean to Tyson's comment) and left. Black Mariah stared at them when they left. She turned to a shadow without anyone being able to see and quickly manage to get into one of the Bladebreaker's suitcase. Nobody noticed and they left and went to Europe for the tournament.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night Angel: Sorry it's so short but I can't think of anything else to write. Review me if you like it and I accept flames if they're cotructive. No flames that tells me that it sucks or I suck cuz that's not helpful. Oh, by the way, for me to update, I want at least two reviews for every chapter I write. Bye for now. 


End file.
